A Spin About the Room
by literaturehead3
Summary: HG/Myka Pretty much a fluffy piece with them waltzing


**I apologize in advance because I know nothing about dancing so I might have gotten that part wrong, but I hope you enjoy anyways.**

* * *

><p>Myka closed her eyes and listened to the music playing from the radio. She smiled to herself as the familiar waves of classical music danced around her. She slowly lost herself to the easy rise and fall of the music and started to sway gently to the beat. As she swayed she thought to herself that this was the type of music Helena probably danced to, which made her smile slightly larger. She danced on, not realizing there was someone watching her. So it makes sense that she screamed when she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder.<p>

"Myka! Woah there!" came the surprised voice of the resident Britain.

"Oh HG it is just you. I was.. erh.. Well you surprised me. That's all."

"Well I saw what you were doing and I was wondering if you might indulge me in a dance. I mean, it's been a long while since I have but I would be ever so grateful if you would allow me to dance with you."

Myka laughed at Helena's long winded invitation and smiled. "I doubt I would be a good partner. I've never danced how you are used to dancing."

"Really? Well I shall teach you then! As long as you teach me how you normally dance afterwards." Myka's smile faltered for a second when the image of Helena grinding popped into her head at the other woman's words and she gulped, forcing herself to remain calm and not think about the other woman's body pressed up against her own. Though Helena did notice the faint blush that crossed Myka's cheeks as the train of thought passed through her mind and took that as confirmation her offer was accepted. She closed the natural space that usually separated the two woman, moving into the space that she was normally so wary of. Helena stretched out her left hand and grasped Myka's, smiling at the touch she had secretly craved for some time, and took Myka's right hand and placed it upon her shoulder.

"You're leading?"

Helena frowned. "Of course I'm leading, darling! Just because you are taller doesn't automatically make you lead. Plus in order to do this well the better dancer should lead." And with that statement Helena placed her right hand on Myka's hip.

"Oh alright" acquiesced Myka and she felt her blush grow. HG's hand was warm and she could feel it when Helena gripped her tighter, the pressure not unwelcome.

"Now then. This is the basic position for my favorite type of dance, namely the waltz. I do know other things, but the waltz has always been my particular favorite." Helena paused to make sure Myka was following and then continued her explanation. "So basically you just follow me. Like if I move my left foot forward you move yours back. Oh and it is usually in a count of three, got it?"

"I doubt it, but sure let's try. I've always learned better by doing these types of things anyways."

"Lovely. And it seems we shall be just in time for the beginning of the next piece!" Helena smiled at Myka and pulled her in just a little bit closer as the music changed into a gentle waltz. Helena being the lead made the first move, gently pushing her left foot forward and Myka instinctually reacted by doing the opposite. Helena smiled and did the same with her other foot and Myka again reacted perfectly. Helena raised her eyebrow at Myka who just shrugged.

"I guess I'm not as bad as I thought I would be." Helena laughed at that and together the two of them began to actually dance. After a few trips over each other's feet the two eventually found their groove and began to spin about the room. The two women seemed to move as one with the music, twirling around chairs and tables. Helena even felt confident enough to dip Myka once or twice, successfully to her surprise. Myka felt safe with Helena's direction and eventually relaxed from the position Helena had first put her in and somehow managed to get close enough that she could feel Helena's breath on her skin. Myka couldn't help but find the look of concentration on the Brit's face to be extremely endearing. Her smile widened and her eyes connected with Helena's, who's eyes had been darting around the rest of Myka's face trying not to get captured in Myka's eyes. A silent conversation passed between them as the music and rhythm spoke for them. Their eyes didn't look anywhere else until the piece of music finally came to a close. Helena looked away first, trying to swallow the hope she felt, the hope that Myka returned her feelings.

"Well this was fun Myka. Thank you for indulging me. You are really quite good."

"Helena," breathed Myka. "Don't do that. Not after that. You can't tell me that you don't feel it too."

"I.. You?"

"Yeah I felt it too. There is something here, something between us. I, for one, would love to see just what exactly it could lead to."

"As would I."

Myka smiled at this. "So maybe you and I can go out sometime, you know, go dancing or something?"

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka and pulled her into a hug. "That sounds like it would be absolutely wonderful."


End file.
